


Bad Luck Often Brings More Bad Luck

by DoomNightAt12



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bad End AU, Gen, Mentioned Major Character Death, More Bitter sweet?, Not Beta Read, Revenge is a poor life choice, Unhappy ending-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomNightAt12/pseuds/DoomNightAt12
Summary: Kaede is 11 when she decides on what she want to do in life. No matter how much her grandma asked her to move away from the screen, her eyes were glued to HeroTV, the broadcast cementing something deep within her.(Episode 22 Bad End)





	Bad Luck Often Brings More Bad Luck

Kaede is 11 when she decides on what she want to do in life. No matter how much her grandma asked her to move away from the screen, her eyes were glued to HeroTV, the broadcast cementing something deep within her.

She throws herself into her studies, putting aside all distractions. She skips field trips and holidays and _funerals_, improving herself for her goal the only thing she’s striving for.

At 14 going on 15, she moves to Sternbild, enrolling in the best Hero school around, the one where heroes such as Origami Cyclone and _Barnaby Brooks Jr, _graduated from. Staying in the dorms and with the nature of her power, she does her best to balance her intense studies and making friends, knowing that friends meant connections. She makes time for networking nights, but the sponsor she wants never shows.

At 17 going on 18, she graduates early with top scores, and with her education and recommendation papers in hand, she wastes no time in making an appointment with her dream sponsor.

Apollon Media.

The company hasn’t changed much in 7 years, but while he wasn’t in the public eye much, Maverick was still the one who held the power in the company, and they still only held one hero in their books. After anxious wait, she was ushered into a room with Alexander Lloyds, who looked dubious about her reason. This was where Kaede knew it had to happen, the pitch of her lifetime, and she was selling herself.

But she’d been rehearsing, knowing exactly what points to hit to make herself the biggest thing they could miss.

“HeroTV has had steady ratings for years, but isn’t it time for a shake up? And shouldn’t Apollon be the one to do it?”

There was a glint in his eye, and she knew he was taking the bait.

“The Tiger and Barnaby duo shook the industry at the time of their debut and playing to nostalgia is totally in trend. So why not try again with twist? Barnaby, the senior hero with several king titles under his belt, teaming up with a shining amateur hero! One touch and suddenly the Hundred Power due are back on the beat. Not to mention any other duos are easy for me to form, my records will show you just how strong my adaptability is.”

Staring at the papers, the executive seemed to actually consider the ploy.

“… I’ll have to discuss it further with the company, but…”

She tried not to let her eagerness show.

“… I think you might be onto something Miss Kaburagi.”

“I prefer to be called Copy Cat.”

Kaede spent the next few days staring down her phone.

* * *

It was hard to tell if it was planned, irony or just some twist of fate, but it was the last day of the season when Kaede prepared for her debut. She sat in her custom green and white hero suit in a separate transport, the surprise coming to Barnaby would mirror his first ever meeting with her father. Her gut twisted, but she pushed it down with thoughts of her dream, laid out in front of her.

A hostage situation, and the current first league were all in the area, looking for the last chance for points. Only a few gangsters remained, waving their guns as Origami, Dragon Kid and Barnaby stared them down. Here was her moment, the back door opening for her entrance.

She strode into the scene, coming up directly behind Barnaby. The other heroes turned to her as she patted the older hero on the shoulder.

“Why don’t you let me take it from here, _old man?_”

Her domino mask shifted as she smiled, being able basically feel the confusion coming from Barnaby. With a flick she lowered her mask and charged, Hundred power and the element of surprise getting her to the thugs guns before they could even respond. Knocking each of them out, the crowd cheered for the new comer, who gestured for help on untying the hostages.

Barnaby remained still, unsure of what exactly had just happened.

* * *

“I refuse.”

Kaede had expected that reaction, but the domino mask couldn’t hide her expression of ‘_You really think you have a choice?’_

Lloyds gave a small sigh, wearing the same expression. “You can’t refuse. It’s already been organised, and the incident the other day has already got the public stirring. It’s exactly what HeroTV needs at the moment, and the company agrees.”

A strange, unhappy noise escaped Barnaby, but he kept his mouth shut, glaring between the wall and Kaede. The newest hero had to wonder if her father had received the same sort of reaction.

“We put personal feelings behind us, remember? With the new season of HeroTV, Barnaby and Copy Cat will make their official appearance as a _team._”

Barnaby stormed off without a word, knowing he was beat. Lloyds turned to apologised.

“You were warned this would most likely happen.”

She laughed it off, “Yeah I know, I know. But he hadn’t exactly been himself since Wild Tigers _retirement_, so I thought I could change something.” Her fists clenched at her sides, “And I’m gonna damn well try.”

* * *

In school, people often joked that Kaede second NEXT power was making friends. Because she knew how to really make people like her.

Her first training session in the hero gym was filled with more talking than actual working out. The present first league were all excited to meet the mysterious girl who was trying to partner with the king.

“Hansom will warm to you, eventually.” Nathan didn’t spend too much time in the field anymore, but they certainly hadn’t let Fire Emblem go yet.

“If you ever need any advice, don’t hesitate to ask!” Keith was still as dedicated as ever, even with his ranking had been dropping over the years he was still a fan favourite.

“Don’t feel like you need to push yourself too hard from the start, you’ll get the hang of it over time.” Origami had improved himself over the years, gaining a strong fan base.

“I’d love to try sparing with you!” Dragon Kid bounced excitedly. She’d gained a few King titles herself over the years, but was still looking to find new challenges.

“Don’t let your sponsors walk all over you, it’s best to set up restrictions early.” Blue Rose wasn’t seen as much on the field, having embraced the performance side enough that she was usually traveling the world on tour.

Antonio has retired, which deep down Kaede was thankful for. Being an old family friend, she wasn’t sure what she could say to him after all this time.

Filling up the spare spaces had been Ms Violet and Chopper, who had gotten themselves promoted from the second league, and in turn a few new faces were in the junior squad. So many aspiring heroes, fighting for entertainment, but Kaede knew her goal was different from everyone.

* * *

Barnaby barely talks to her during missions. He adapts quickly to duo poses and having her in the fight, but he doesn’t communicate, and it puts her at a bit of a loss. They weren’t going to work as a team if there wasn’t any _teamwork_.

She takes the advice of other heroes to give him time, but there was only so much time in a season to earn points and impress viewers. She tries to use their interviews and photoshoots to get him to open up, but he gives her a _look_ and presses his lips into a thin line, as if just looking at her was causing him pain.

Kaede digs through the archives in her free time, news clippings and old recordings, and puts her focus on Barnaby and what he used to be like. As the clips get older and older, her heart aches more, but she pushes past her feelings. Her goal wouldn’t just manifest before her, she had to work towards it.

* * *

After a lot of thinking, she finally speaks up to Barnaby one evening on patrol.

“Replacing Wild Tiger isn’t my goal you know; no matter how they colour my suit.”

There’s a flinch, showing she hit the right chord. She doesn’t mean to pity him, but its better than the other feelings that swell inside her.

“I used to be a big fan of yours. You saved me when I was a kid, but you probably don’t _remember._”

Barnaby remained still, but it didn’t seem like he wasn’t listening.

“So, I’d really prefer you think of me as any other new hero, who just happens to be unable to leave your side. Surely you can show some random newbie the ropes properly?”

There’s a moment, before he nods. She was finally getting through.

* * *

It takes a bit, but their team work improves. Barnaby starts letting Copy Cat handle things in their fights, and even gives her pointers on where to focus her improvements. Their points start to even with each other, and the fans change their focus from the past to the present. Copy Cat is seen forging her own identity and gaining a fan base of her own. Even when in the heat of battle they discover a ‘Good Luck Mode’ had been programmed into her suit, Barnaby no longer flinched away at the reminder.

Each event, at every chance, Kaede gets Barnaby to open up to her. From TV talk shows, to magazine shoots, to punching out criminals, every moment sees her breaking down the walls Barnaby had built.

And then it happened.

Barnaby smiled at her fondly, the most honest smile she’d ever seen grace his face in all these years.

“Thank you.”

She returned the smile. This was it. This was what she was after, this exact moment was what the last 7 years of her life were leading up to. She’d befriended Barnaby Brooks Jr, gained his trust as a partner.

She closed the distance between them, getting close to rest a hand on his shoulder-

A blink was all the time it took for her to activate her Hundred power, swinging her leg up into his ribs. Barnaby gagged at the blow, being winded, but before he could double over the free fist swung up into his jaw.

Now on his ass, his face contorted in pain and shock. He wheezed and squinted up at Copy Cat.

“What’s the matter, _BUNNY?!_”

“Ah- Wh-…”

The senior hero was unable to speak, but the question was clear.

“Don’t you understand _BUNNY?_” She held herself over him, “I’m enacting my life’s dream. I’m letting you feel the exact same betrayal my Father would have felt when you turned against him, after EVERYTHING you went through.”

Confusion was clear, shaking his head to will the pain away.

“Isn’t it clear in that head of yours _BUNNY?!_ Wild Tiger never retired! You let him DIE.”

Barnaby’s head rang, something resonating in his brain. _Why was the word ‘bunny’ striking such a chord? What was she talking about?_

“Seven years ago, you arrested Kotetsu Kaburagi for a crime he’d never commit”

_Kaburagi? The man accused of murdering Barnaby’s own caretaker Samantha? What did that have to do with anything?_

“And then, when you escorted him on the way to prison, you practically _opened the doors for Lunatic._”

The sight of blue and green flames gaining on police transport was certainly still in Barnaby’s memory, his bike trailing alongside. After the exhausting day of chasing the crazy killer throughout the city, the sight of the serial killer was almost something he was excited about. Kaburagi had killed Barnaby’s last remaining family and then tried to manipulate the other heroes, even parading around saying he was Wild Tiger of all people. The killer of killers was just bringing about his ‘justice’ and if it benefited Barnaby’s burning rage, then why should he have stopped him?

“He… got what he deserved-“

Another kick knocked Barnaby over.

“Is that what you really believe _BUNNY_?!”

That word again, causing his thoughts to jump and flicker. It felt as though he was forgetting something, something important. He looked into Copy Cat’s face, and found her eyes brimming with tears. _Wait, didn’t she say Father before?_

“So, you want revenge on who you think killed your father? That sounds familiar.”

“DON’T try to pull the ‘we’re the same’ crap on me, I’m not interested. And I don’t ‘think’ you killed him, you did. The first time when you betrayed him, and the second when you just let Lunatic get to him, they were a bit slow on cutting the broadcast of that.”

Barnaby did cringe back, aware that he had in fact, done nothing to stop the NEXT from burning Kaburagi alive in that van. Any time he thought back to that moment, seeing the fear and _pleading_ on the mans face, aimed solely at Barnaby, as the flaming bolt sailed towards him, it gripped his heart with regret.

But he’d done what he’d done, there was no changing that now. The dead don’t return to life.

“So what exactly do you want from me then?”

Copy Cat reeled back, and he shielded himself from the next blow. However, it never came. As he peered back up, the young heroes shoulders had dropped, and the tears were flowing freely.

“I…”

She collapsed to her knees, head dropping.

“I… don’t know. I just…”

Everything went still.

“I just want my father back… Don’t you remember him Bunny?”

* * *

‘_I have a daughter, I don’t see her much though.’_

_‘She pushes me away every time I call! The only way I can get her to stay on the line is with the latest ‘Barnaby’ gossip. Ugh.’_

_‘Please Bunny, you gotta help me find a good gift for her! She’s a big fan so I can just say it’s Barnaby approved, and she’ll love it!’_

_‘I hope you can meet her properly one day, maybe I can earn some bonus points. Ha, kidding kidding.’_

* * *

The face was unclear, but memories long forgotten began to surface. Both in the office and around town, those casual conversations, the wistful feeling, someone he’d call a friend after being alone for so long. He’d known Wild Tiger, and thinking harder, he’d known the man behind the mask too. Why had he forgotten? Why had he been so adamant all these years that he didn’t know?

The ‘whys’ kept growing and growing, as his memories began to contradict each other further and further back. The last seven years of believing Wild Tiger had retired, the time he’d spent as a hero team, even the haunting memory for his childhood was feeling flimsy. He squeezed his eyes shut as if it would help make sense of what was happening.

Kaede looked up enough to watch Barnaby’s internal struggle, wondering if something had finally gotten to him. She’d been so focused on that moment of betrayal and revenge, she wasn’t sure what to do now. Did she want him to quit being a hero and be locked up? No judge would sentence him for not getting in the way of Lunatic. Did she just want an apology? The pain in her chest from all these years didn’t feel like it could be healed with words. What does she need to move on?

Barnaby shifted again, finally looking to meet her eyes.

“…Kaede.”

Her breath hitched as she tried to push away the tears, startled by the sound of her name. She’d never heard him say it before. After taking a moment to steady herself, she wiped her face and held out a hand, not actually looking at the hero.

“It’s Kaede Kaburagi.”

Confusion never left Barnaby’s expression, but something seemed much clearer in his eyes. He tentatively returned the handshake.

Maybe they could try again?

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, this has been in my drafts for almost a year (So back when I first got into T&B), but it was already mostly written, so I just added enough to round it off and kinda end it? Endings are my weakest point. OTL  
So whops if my writing change is obvious. 
> 
> I just like angst and Kaede ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Why can I never write my fluff ideas? Sorry not sorry.


End file.
